La Clairière
by Ebauche-Fictive
Summary: OS. Après la guerre, Hermione se retrouve face à ses propres démons. Bientôt, ses amis et elle retournent à Poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année. Premier jour, et cela s'annonce déjà mal pour la jeune fille. Mais heureusement pour elle, ses amis sont là pour l'aider. Réussira-t-elle à avouer les sentiments qu'elle gardait jusqu'alors au fond d'elle?


**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je m'en sers juste pour ma fiction.**

* * *

 _.  
_

Ce jour ci spécial, je l'avais tant attendu. J'avais passé toute mes vacances –sauf le mois de juillet– à travailler d'arrache-pied, à essayer de m'améliorer pour qu'en septembre je sois au bon niveau, car il faut dire que j'avais choisi l'option métamorphose avancée et si je ne voulais pas me faire lyncher par le professeur il fallait que je révise.

Durant le mois de juillet j'étais dans une sorte de mauvaise passe, je broyais du noir pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Ginny m'envoyait des lettres auxquelles je ne répondais que brièvement, je lisais des livres et regardais des films toute la journée. J'étais même devenue paresseuse. J'avais cette étrange impression, comme si ma vie m'échappait, que je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Je n'étais que la triste spectatrice de ma vie. Même mes parents n'y comprenaient plus rien. Un soir je les ai entendus parler de moi, ils se sentaient pris de cours et pensaient m'emmener chez un psychologue. Alors je me suis reprise, ou du moins, je leurs montrait que j'allais mieux. Il était hors de question que j'y aille, je n'étais pas folle(1).

Certains après-midis du mois d'août j'étais avec la bande. C'est à dire Ginny, ma meilleure amie de toujours, Harry mon frère de cœur et meilleur ami… et Ron.

Ron. Je... j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, mais lui ne s'en apercevait pas. Je me disais qu'il finirait par comprendre... avec le temps.

Avec Ginny on s'était rapprochées, je veux dire, encore plus qu'avant, s'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que le mot meilleur amie je l'utiliserais sûrement pour la qualifier.

Un jour, on était partis à Pré-au-lard faire des emplettes pour la rentrée et on était passé chez Honeydukes avant de renter, dans un rayon du magasin nous nous sommes retrouvées nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson. Quelle fut notre surprise de constater qu'elle ne nous avait pas agressées ou traité de tous les noms. Au contraire, elle avait souri. Je me suis longtemps demandé si j'avais halluciné.

.

~~O~O~O~~

.

Selon mes amis j'avais évolué, pris quelques centimètres et mon visage s'était affiné apparemment, surement à cause de mon état précédent. Pour ma part je ne remarquais rien de tel, par contre je remarquais que Ginny avait vraiment grandi _elle_ , d'ailleurs tout le monde le disait, elle me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Harry avait l'air un peu plus mûr, son regard avait acquis une certaine sagesse, il avait ce genre de regard qu'un jeune de dix-huit ans n'aurait jamais dû avoir en temps normal. Et il y avait Ron.

Ron était le plus grand de nous tous, il nous dépassait d'au moins une bonne tête, on pouvait voir une musculature apparente sous ses vêtements. Lui aussi avait mûri. Je me demandais ce que j'avais du rater pendant mon absence. Ils avaient tous évolués et moi je restais tel quel, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

.

~~O~O~O~~

.

Les premiers jours d'après ma pseudo dépression Ginny me couvait tel une mère, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi, à prendre ma défense devant ses frères, allant même jusqu'à désobéir à sa mère pour rester avec moi. J'avais pensé que « _c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on reconnaît ses vrais amis_ » et cette phrase était justifiée. Je surprenais Harry en train de m'observer des fois, il est vrai que je n'avais jamais eu une telle attitude par le passé, il était donc logique qu'il se pose des questions. Ou alors était-ce pour d'autres raisons ? Je décidais d'aller lui parler:

« Salut Harry » dis-je en essayant de mettre de l'entrain dans ma voix

« Mione » me salua-t-il d'un ton formel, avait-il vu dans mon jeu ? J'essayais alors une autre approche :

« Je sais que je vous vole Ginny à toi et Ron, je le vois bien dans vos yeux » j'avais tenté de formuler un mensonge pour changer de sujet, mais ce n'est qu'après l'avoir formulé que je me rendais compte que j'y croyais moi-même

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry « C'est ce que tu penses de nous ? » il avait revêtit une mine déçue

« Pardon ? » fronçais-je les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait impliquer, il ne tarda pas à s'expliquer

« Que nous somme si égoïste au point de te jalouser car tu nous ' _vole_ ' Ginny ? »

Touchée. Je réalisais maintenant l'ampleur de mes mots. Tout en balbutiant, je tentais de m'excuser

« Je... non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, vous n'êtes pas comme ça. » Rouge de honte, je m'excusais encore

.

« Encore heureux ! » s'exclama une voix dans mon dos

C'était Ron qui avait prononcé ces mots en arrivant, il s'affala grossièrement sur le fauteuil, à ma gauche, relâchant tous ses muscles. Il devait surement avoir entendu notre conversation, cela me mis mal alaise, moi qui l'était déjà dès l'instant où il s'était assis juste à côté de moi.

« Mione, on s'inquiète juste pour toi » repris Harry, « et non du fait que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Ginny. De plus contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu ne nous vole pas Ginny, _loin de là_... »

Ces derniers mots avaient un arrière-goût de sous-entendus. Je me demandais alors si Harry avait vraiment voulu impliquer des sous-entendus. A côté de moi, je sentis Ron se tendre, ce qui me calma un peu, son attention n'était plus tournée vers moi.

.

Sa peau contre la mienne.

Cette sensation était grisante. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable entre son corps et le mien, mais j'étais malheureusement la seule à le ressentir. Surement avions nous des atomes crochus… Lorsqu'il bougeait le bras et que les minuscules poils sur sa peau accrochaient ceux de mon bras, c'était pareil à une décharge électrique. Une chaleur douce-amère m'emplissait et inondait chaque cellule de mon corps.

.

Puis Ginny entra dans la pièce, me ramenant aussi sur terre.

« On parle de moi ? » dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers Harry. Elle s'assit sur ses jambes et lui colla baiser qui s'éternisa un peu trop au gout de Ron.

« Ginny » protesta-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Il avait déjà du mal à se dire que sa petite sœur sortait avec son meilleur ami alors les voir s'embrasser de la sorte devait lui être difficile. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air de pur défis et fis un rapide baiser à Harry puis se rassis à côté de ce dernier.

Pour ma part j'étais un peu gênée de les avoir vus s'embrasser. Non que cela me dérange loin de là. Mais le fait qu'ils soient en train de s'embrasser et savoir Ron juste à côté me rendait nerveuse. Avant j'arrivais à me contrôler mais depuis l'incident du mois dernier quelque chose en moi avait changé.

Le calme était revenu, les deux tourtereaux faisaient des messes-basses, se murmurant à l'oreille. Moi je ne savais plus comment engager la conversation avec Ron alors je décidais d'inspecter mes ongles. Je me repassais différents scénarios afin de l'aborder mais n'en choisissais aucun qui soit digne d'intérêt. Alors je continuais à me torturer les doigts. Dire que nous nous étions embrassés il y a quelques mois de cela. Je me sentais déjà commencer à ne rougir rien qu'à y penser. Ron devait avoir mis ça sous le coup du feu de l'action et je n'avais pas protesté. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé depuis, le message était clair pour moi.

Soudain, Ron se contorsionna par-dessus moi pour attraper sa baguette posé sur la table d'en face. Mon cœur eu un raté. Il s'était retourné et il m'avait souri. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud ici ! Entre Harry et Ginny qui se murmuraient des choses et Ron qui voulait ma mort, je décidais de sortir prendre l'air. Je restais un peu dans le jardin, puis décidais d'aller explorer un peu les alentours. J'avais toujours voulu le faire mais pour une raison ou une autre, je rebroussais toujours chemin à un moment donné pour telle ou telle raison. La maison des Weasley commençais à disparaître de mon champ de vision mais peu m'importais. J'arrivais enfin à destination.

Devant moi se dressait un magnifique tableau. Une magnifique clairière s'était formée au milieu du petit sous-bois. L'air d'ici était pur, on était comme dans un autre monde, sans problèmes, sans magie ou presque. Juste seule. Ici n'était qu'arbres, feuilles et herbes. La nature pure et dure. On pouvait entendre au loin le tintement des fées qui se dissimulaient à mon regard. Le soleil filtrait entre les arbres pour créer une ambiance à nul autre pareil dont j'étais la spectatrice. Je fermais les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le moment. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'était écoulé.

.

J'eus un sursaut. Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule. Anxieuse, j'amorçais un geste vers ma baguette et me retournais.

« Ron ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Je ... désolé Mione, je ne voulais pas »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondis-je confuse, j'allais commencer à croire qu'il me suivait à force.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ma cachette secrète » me dit-il hésitant sur le ton à employer face à mon regard

« Ta cachette ? » fronçais-je les sourcils en tentant de comprendre

« Oui, c'est une très longue histoire, ça date déjà mais en résumé suite à une histoire de gnome de jardin à chasser et de représailles, j'ai trouvé cet endroit et depuis j'y viens dès que quelque-chose m'embête »

« Et quelque-chose t'embête ? » Demandais-je tentant de me contrôler pour ne pas reculer, il était si près...

« Gin' et Harry recommencent » dit-il serrant les poings

« Oh ! Je vois. » Puis d'un regard je l'invitais à se confier

« Tu vois… ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, enfin si quand même un peu, c'est ma sœur merde ! Le pire c'est qu'ils ne font aucun effort devant moi » ses oreilles commençaient à virer au rouge

« Ils font peut être ça dans le seul but que tu t'y habitue... tu t'imagines aussi tendu au bout de leur dixième année de relation? »

« _Dixième ?!_ » s'exclama-t-il, il reprit ensuite plus calmement « Enfin non... avec le temps je crois que j'aurais accepté l'idée, mais là c'est trop frais »

Je ne répondais pas à sa phrase, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Il y a des moments où aucun mot ne saurait convenir. Il resta un moment silencieux puis repris:

« Enfin merde ! Le fait même que ce genre d'idées me viennent me dégoutent, mais je n'arrive pas à les réprimer. À chaque fois que je les vois s'éterniser en se touchant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que mon meilleur ami fait des choses pas très saintes à ma sœur. Ma _petite_ sœur, tu comprends ?! »

J'étais toute penaude. Ses propos m'avaient déstabilisée, il avait encore touché une corde sensible.

« J'imagine que j'aurais pu te comprendre... si j'avais eu une sœur, ou un frère »

À cet instant j'étais à découvert. J'avais laissé échapper l'une des seules choses m'affectant dont je n'avais jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Personne d'autre à part lui. À présent, il était et _serait_ le seul à savoir. Le seul à être entré dans mon esprit, ne serais-ce qu'un bref instant. Mes parents étaient exceptionnels et je n'avais rien à leur reprocher. Mais au fond de moi j'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager. Lorsque j'observais les Weasley, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier cette fraternité.

« Hermione... »

Ce seul mot me perturba. Il avait prononcé mon prénom. Pas juste 'Mione' comme tout le monde en avait pris l'habitude. À travers ses yeux il semblait qu'il me redécouvrait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me regardait en tant que tel. J'étais faible. Cette image de femme forte que je projetais c'était brisée avec moi en juillet dernier. C'était bien là une image, pure illusion que je m'efforçais de maintenir pour eux. Mes amis. Il ne restait de moi qu'une coquille vide.

Je détournais le regard, observant un arbre aux feuilles abimées. Jusque-là cette clairière avait quelque chose de parfait, mais là, c'était la chute. Cette beauté était éphémère, elle s'effritait déjà à mes yeux, comme lorsque l'on observe un tableau disparaître petit à petit, rongé par les flammes.

Ron pris mon visage entre ses mains. Je ne l'avais même pas vu approcher. Son geste était d'une telle douceur que je me demandais presque si s'était réel, si j'allais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre et que tout cela ne se serait jamais produit. J'observais son visage. Ses belles taches de rousseur, la profondeur de ses yeux, je pouvais m'y noyer, y descendre jusqu'aux abysses.

.

Rupture.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta et mon cœur implosa.

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. J'avais chaud, la tête me tournais, j'avais de l'adrénaline plein les veines. Je brisais alors mon hébétude et resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, alors je l'étreignais jusqu'à étouffement. Néanmoins, il desserra mes bras autour de lui, cela avait dû durer plus de temps que prévu.

Avec un peu recul la situation paraissait un peu ambiguë. Mon cœur palpita et je rougis violemment, une larme solitaire se perdit sur mes joues. Je ne rêvais pas, non. Il ne m'aurait pas rejeté sinon, il m'aurait enlacé et cette tension entre nous se serait déchaînée en un baiser sans pareilles. Maintenant il allait surement me lancer quelque chose à la figure, me prouvant qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre nous.

Contre toute attente, il me sourit. J'en restais pétrifiée.

« Maintenant nous partageons un secret » me murmura-t-il

Je restais muette d'étonnement, se pourrait-il qu'il ressente la même chose que moi ?

« Je veux dire... _la clairière_ » clarifia-t-il devant mon air incertain

Évidement. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela ! Je m'étais encore faite des idées à partir d'un geste innocent.

« Oh, oui bien sûr ! » lui dis-je en essayant de masquer ma frustration

« Il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre. » Dit-il en se détournant du ciel où se profilait quelques cumulus. Me prenant la main, il nous fit transplaner dans son jardin.

.

Nous atterrîmes devant nos deux tourtereaux. Ceux-ci sursautèrent d'ailleurs, baguettes en mains, mais se calmèrent quand ils nous reconnurent. La guerre laisse en nous tous une marque indélébile.

Ginny nous observait, elle loucha sur nous deux mains, toujours entrelacées et nous nous empressâmes de nous lâcher. Je souris intérieurement. Nous avions un secret, nous partagions quelque chose. Quelque chose d'unique.

« Hermione tu as perdu ta baguette? » me demanda une Ginny intéressée

« Eh, non pourquoi ? » Je feignais l'ignorance

Elle savait ce que je ressentais pour son frère. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ?

« Tu aurais pu transplaner seule » dit-elle calmement. Et là, je compris son jeu. « Elle voulait que Ron s'en rende compte »

À présent elle fixait Ron, je m'empressais de répondre

« Ron a vu que je ne me sentais pas très bien » Elle fit mine d'y croire et se détourna de nous. Harry lui, nous observait toujours de son œil habile.

« Ron, il faut que je te parle, _c'est sérieux_ » crut-il bon de préciser, il trainait déjà le rouquin vers sa chambre qu'il ferma ensuite à double tour surmonté d'un assurdiato.

.

L'intéressé, jusqu'alors dos à son interlocuteur se retourna et lui demanda d'emblée

« Tu couches avec ma sœur ? »

Harry, avait changé de couleur. Pour être déstabilisant, ça l'était. Comme statufié, le brun resta planté devant son meilleur ami, ne s'attendant pas à devoir faire face à cette question de sitôt. Puis il parut sortir de sa torpeur.

Ron, un brin plus agressif répéta la question

« Harry, est ce que tu couches avec ma sœur ? » il devait se demander s'il devait lui mettre son poing à la figure maintenant ou attendre, pour faire bonne mesure. Harry hésita, mais fini par répondre d'un ton calme

« Non, nous ne couchons pas ensemble...(2) » il reprit « Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose. »

« Dis toujours » lui répondit un Ron qui avait repris son calme

« Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a l'air bizarre ces temps-ci ? »

« Eh, maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai remarqué qu'elle est un peu bizarre avec moi, c'est surement moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a tendance à sortir d'une pièce quand j'y entre »

Harry se remémora l'une des récentes expressions d'Hermione en présence de chacun de ses amis, il s'avérait que c'était bien en présence de Ron qu'elle était la plus distante.

« Il faut que tu ailles vers elle » décrétât-il, « en ce moment elle traverse une mauvaise passe il faut l'aider »

« Ouais j'avais remarqué, j'essaierais de lui parler » répondit le rouquin d'une voix solennelle

Durant tous les jours qui suivirent, Ron vint de lui-même me parler. Je me demandais si c'était à cause du secret que l'on partageait ou si c'était pour une autre chose que moi seule espérait.

On discutait de tout et de rien, je me demandais même à quoi cela rimait, d'autant plus qu'il était clair que Ron ignorait toujours mes sentiments. D'un autre côté, on avait pu découvrir une facette encore inconnue de notre amitié.

.

~~O~O~O~~

.

Deux jours plus tôt, j'avais commencé à préparer mes valises et à me repasser les différentes choses que j'avais, j'établissais des comptes, vérifiant si je n'avais rien oublié. J'en profitais aussi pour réviser mes cours et faire mon deuil des vacances.

Ce matin à huit heures pile j'étais prête, les valises attendaient d'être récupérées dans le salon de ma maison. Je fis une dernière vérification et j'étais prête. Nous partîmes donc en voiture. J'aurais très bien pu transplaner directement à la gare, mais c'était un rituel que nous partagions mes parents et moi. Se dire au revoir était plus facile après le long trajet en voiture. Alors durant tout le trajet je restais quasi muette, assise à l'arrière je regardais mes parents discuter. Je regardais à travers les vitres ce paysage si cher à mon cœur comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le verrai.

Quelque part ce n'était pas faux, je ne reviendrai pas dans le monde moldu avant un bon moment, par conséquent je m'emplissais de souvenirs et d'images, de tout et rien.

Arrivés à la gare, cette même séance d'au-revoir auquel je ne pouvais me résoudre se reproduisait tel les années précédentes. Rien n'avait changé. Rien sauf le mal. Je quittais mes parents sans verser de larmes, mais à peine heureuse. Je montais dans le train et alla près de mes amis, en plus de notre petite bande il y avait Luna la Serdaigle, une maison réputée à laquelle j'avais failli appartenir d'ailleurs.

Ron devait partir, il avait été désigné préfet en chef et devait se rendre dans son compartiment privé. J'avais un pincement au cœur en y pensant car j'avais longtemps rêvé d'être préfète en chef, j'en avais même toutes les qualités, mais voilà, ce n'était pas moi que l'on avait désigné. Cette rentrée était la pire de toutes, c'était la dernière.

A la sortie du train nous montâmes à bord de calèches tirés par des sombrals. Maintenant nous pouvions tous les voir. Je me souviens encore du jour où nous avions pris Harry pour un fou alors qu'il les voyait pour la première fois.

.

Poudlard.

Ma seconde maison, je la redécouvrais à chaque rentrée. Je passais devant divers tableaux puis m'arrêtais devant un qu'il me semblait n'avoir jamais vu jusque-là. Il représentait un homme mûr aux airs impartial. Suivis des autres Griffondors je m'arrêtais pour le saluer.

« Bonjour » lui dis-je d'un air courtois, je voulais engager la conversation afin de couper court à cette humeur morose qui me poursuivait encore jusqu'à Poudlard.

« Eh bien, que regardez-vous donc jeune effrontée ?! » s'insurgea ce dernier

Ce tableau était méprisant, digne d'appartenir à Serpentard. Tous les élèves présents se mirent à rire, toutes maisons confondue, le rouge me montais au visage, j'avais vraiment honte.

Je passais devant d'autres tableaux situés dans le couloir menant à la grande salle et vis le chevalier de catogan dans l'un des tableaux. Je remarquais alors que celui-ci était en train de peloter une dame bien plus jeune que lui. Ce dernier croisa mon regard. Apparemment je le dérangeais car il m'adressa un regard meurtrier et retourna à ses occupations...

.

« Chevalier ! » m'outrais-je de son comportement quand celui-ci m'adressa un geste grossier de la main. J'entendis des rires mais ils étaient déjà trop loin, car je courrais en direction des toilettes de Mimi. Tout le château devait se moquer de moi à cette heure.

Quelle superbe rentrée, ça promet. Je venais de passer mon après-midi réfugié dans les toilettes de peur que l'on se moque de moi. L'heure du diner approchait. J'entendis des pas se rapprochant, je me séchais le visage, histoire de sauver un peu les apparences, même si pour l'instant c'était vraiment mal parti.

Ginny entra dans la pièce l'air vaguement agacée, lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage s'adoucit. Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis sans un mot me pris dans ses bras. Elle savait vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle avait appris l'info par Padma qui n'était pas bien loin lors de l'incident. A l'heure actuelle tout Poudlard devait être au courant. Elle tenta de me faire renter avec elle

« Il faut que tu te lèves et que tu les affrontes maintenant » dit-elle l'air solennel

« Quoi ? » Feignais-je de ne pas comprendre

« Les regards, tu le sais très bien. Plus tu repousses l'échéance et plus cela te sera difficile. Souviens toi, tu m'avais raconté la même chose en première année ou après avoir été sous l'emprise du journal je ne voulais voir personne »

« Je sais bien mais... Ginny, je ne peux pas » répondis-je honteuse, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire

« Alleez, et puis Harry et Ron vont se faire du souci pour toi! » m'implora-t-elle

.

Ron se ferait du souci.

Je ne le voulais pas. Son rôle lui en demandait déjà beaucoup. Alors je me levais suivie de Gin' et nous nous dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Une fois les portes franchies, toute la salle se tut. Tous m'observaient, j'en restais pétrifiée, Ginny me serra la main pour me montrer son soutien. Des murmures se faisaient entendre sur notre passage. Déstabilisée, je manquais le haussement du sol, trébuchais et manquais me casser la figure. Heureusement Ginny m'avais rattrapée à tant m'évitant une honte complète. J'entendis quelques rires, je m'agrippais à la main de Ginny tel un hippogriffe refusant de lâcher prise, continuant de marcher, nous atteignirent enfin notre table. Ce fut un tel soulagement lorsque les discours reprirent.

.

Ron nous contait ses périples, on lui avait attribué Millicent Bulstrode de la maison Serpentard comme homologue. Celle-ci jouait un peu trop bien son rôle de préfète et punissais à tort et à travers. Puis il s'intéressa aux autres de la table et enfin son regard se posa sur moi.

« Alors Mione ta journée ? » on en était revenu à 'Mione' apparemment. C'était probablement plus simple.

« Euh je... ouais bien » balbutiais-je envahie par la gêne. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Tout Poudlard devait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cet après midi. Ginny roula des yeux, elle me connaissait tellement savait surement ce que j'étais en train de penser. Au même moment Harry me pris de vitesse.

.

« Tu rigoles ! Des Serpentards racontent à tout le monde ce qu'il t'est arrivé » Il ne pouvait pas avoir mieux choisi sa phrase, j'eus l'impression de me prendre un sort en pleine poitrine.

Je vis Ginny lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes juste avant que je ne parte en courant. Merci Gin' je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux moi-même si j'avais été à ta place.

Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'éloigne prendre l'air. Une image de la clairière me vint à l'esprit et l'envie de transplaner me prit, quel dommage que cela soit impossible d'ici. Alors je pensais à la tour d'astronomie et m'y dirigeais.

Le ciel n'était que néant, magnifique et sans lune. L'avantage était que l'on pouvait y voir aisément toutes les étoiles et leurs constellations. Une brise tiède parcourue la nuit, en cette fin d'été elles se rafraichissaient de plus en plus. Je restais un bon moment à méditer quand je ressentis une présence.

.

Je me retournais, baguette en main, prête à attaquer, quand je vis Ron.

« Ron !? Tu m'as fait peur – _encore_ – »

« Je ne voulais pas » dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il reprit plus sérieusement « Tu sais que tu aurais déjà du renter depuis un bon moment ? » me dit-il nonchalamment « Si Bulstrode était passé par là tu aurais pris cher... »

Il enchaina ensuite

« Écoutes, je ne savais pas pour ce qu'Harry a… » Sachant ce qu'il allait dire, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase

« Inutile de ressasser tout ça » dis-je en faisant de larges gestes avec mes mains

Il s'avança encore un peu, ne laissant qu'une courte distance entre nous et me regarda

« Je... tu sais je n'aurais pas dû demander. Vraiment » insista-t-il « Harry n'aurait pas… »

« Ron. Arrêtes » le coupais-je « Ça ne sert plus à rien » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour masquer son embarras

Une larme choisie son moment pour couler. Surpris, Ron s'avança et sécha la larme traitresse d'une main habile et j'éclatais en sanglots

« Je suis nulle... » Me lamentais-je alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir mes larmes

« Non... ne dis pas ça » m'intima-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas « Hermione Granger est _tout sauf_ nulle » il avait cet air que j'aimais tant sur le visage.

Et il me prit dans ses bras. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur battait la chamade, je me demandais même s'il ne l'entendait pas vu la force à laquelle je le ressentais. Nous restâmes dans cette position assez longtemps mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Son odeur fraiche m'enveloppait de toute part.

Il se dégagea de moi. Alors je me retournais me sentant bête d'avoir osé m'attendre à autre chose. Il me retint et se mit face à moi. De son pouce il me relava le menton et je levais doucement le visage vers lui. Il encra son regard au mien.

.

Et là, j'ai su.

Il avait compris, lui aussi. Tout ce temps à attendre n'avais pas été inutile en fin de compte. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Éprouvait-il déjà quelque chose avant ? Tant de questions, mais heureusement bientôt j'en aurais la réponse.

Je fermais les yeux, nos deux visages se rapprochèrent de concert...

.

~~O~O~O~~

.

Ce jour ci spécial, je l'avais tant attendu. Cette journée avait été mon enfer et mon paradis. Alors peut être que j'aime souffrir parce que je n'hésiterai pas à la revivre. J'ai aimé souffrir car la fin, c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu de cette journée.

Il avait compris.

En ce jour spécial, en cette rentrée, mon souhait s'était réalisé... pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Merci. Merlin seul savait combien j'ai pleuré avant ce jour.

.

~~O~O~O~~

Assis sur un fauteuil de leur salle commune Harry et Ginny discutaient. Le jeune homme avait saisis ce qui tracassait son Hermione. Elle était amoureuse de son autre meilleur ami. Il en était certain mais avait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Il avait donc questionné Ginny, entre filles elles devaient se dire ce genre de choses. Mais en parfaite meilleure amie, elle n'avait lâché mot. Le soir en voyant rentrer Ron avec son air béat lors de sa visite éclair très tard dans la soirée, il en était sûr. C'était réciproque.

* * *

 ****** : Changement de point de vue

 **(1)** : Encore un préjugé.

 **(2)** : Non, ils font l'amour c'est différent ;-)

 **Bonjour! Et merci d'avoir lu!**

 **Cet OS est mon tout premier post sur le site FF et je suis vraiment stressée, déjà que j'ai un peu eu du fil à retordre avec la mise en page qui diffère totalement de mon format word... Bref. Je m'excuse aussi pour toute faute d'orthographe/syntaxe qui m'aurait échappé, j'essaie de relire un maximum de fois ce que j'écris mais il y a toujours des choses que même mon correcteur ne voit pas. Cette histoire date d'il y a des années, quand je venais de me lancer dans l'écriture sérieuse de fanfic, ça explique la tournure un peu maladroite de certaines phrases, je n'ai pas voulu changer le fond malgré les corrections que j'ai pu y apporter. Trêve de bavardage, je pourrai écrire des pages et des pages en continuant comme ça!**

 **Je tiens énormément à avoir vos avis, ça m'aide beaucoup, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour ça! Pour vous aider à répondre si vous ne savez pas de quoi parler: - Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé ou non? Histoire un peu fleur bleue? (Je trouve que oui personnellement, ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture en temps normal, mais j'aime bien me lancer des défis), moments drôles/lourds?**

 **A très bientôt j'espère!**


End file.
